


L'aiutante di San Valentino

by michirukaiou7



Series: L'altra metà [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/san_valentino2010.html">Meme di San Valentino, 3 febbraio, "Dannati regali!"</a></p><p>Per tutta la sua vita, Sirius Black aveva adorato San Valentino: baci, regali, feste, era tutto uno spasso! Poi aveva compiuto l’insano gesto e si era messo con Remus – o meglio, aveva preso a considerare la loro relazione “un insano gesto” ogni volta che si avvicinava febbraio, e questo sin dai tempi di Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'aiutante di San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



Per tutta la sua vita, Sirius Black aveva adorato San Valentino: baci, regali, feste, era tutto uno spasso! Poi aveva compiuto l’insano gesto e si era messo con Remus – o meglio, aveva preso a considerare la loro relazione “un insano gesto” ogni volta che si avvicinava febbraio, e questo sin dai tempi di Hogwarts.  
Poi era successo il disastro di Voldemort e adesso, che era un uomo e poteva ricominciare da zero la sua vita, era da capo a dodici: cosa diavolo poteva regalare a Moony per San Valentino? Gli anni erano passati per tutti e due, ma non era cambiato nulla: le sole cose che interessassero a Remus, a parte Teddy, erano i libri e la cioccolata. E lui  _non poteva_ fare una cosa così banale come comprargli quella roba (tra l’altro, non sapeva neppure che libro comprare, in caso…). Ma quanto erano più facili le ragazze? Così carine, accomodanti, bastava un orsacchiotto, una rosa, una scatola di cioccolatini ed il San Valentino era salvo.  
Con Remus  _no_ , ovviamente.  
– Che c’è?  
Sirius squadrò Teddy –  _Guai_.  
– Perché?  
– Tutta colpa di San Valentino!  
– Cos’è?  
– Invidio la tua ignoranza…  
– Io  _non sono_ ignorante! – lo rimbeccò il bambino.  
– Non era detto in modo cattivo… e tanto toccherà pure a te ‘sta disgrazia, prima o poi!  
– Ma che ti ha fatto di male San Valentino?  
–  _Lui_ niente, ma non so cosa regalare a tuo padre.  
– A papà piace la cioccolata… e i libri.  
– Oh, che novità… Non posso mica regalargli sempre le stesse cose per tutte le ricorrenze!  
Teddy rifletté un momento – A papà piace una nuova cioccolata calda che hanno fatto – disse – Quelle in busta.  
Gli occhi di Sirius sbrilluccicarono – Che cioccolata?  
– Boh, l’abbiamo vista nel pub sotto casa.  
Black sollevò di peso il bambino – Reeeemus! Esco a fare due passi con Teddy!  
Lupin fece appena in tempo ad affacciarsi dalla camera da letto per vedere il portone che si chiudeva.  
Sospirò.  
– Santa pace, Sirius – sospirò divertito – Farsi aiutare da un bambino di quattro anni a fare un regalo di San Valentino…  
Andò a snidare il regalo per Black, abilmente occultato nell’ultimo ripiano dell’armadio, tra le coperte ispide che lui non voleva manco guardare.  _Dovrei usare Teddy per fargli sapere quello che voglio più spesso!_ , si disse.


End file.
